


that's dangerous, try a date instead

by Lilian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snarry100, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Dragons, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian/pseuds/Lilian
Summary: Written for the Snarry 100 prompt # 576: Legend.They meet randomly, a few years later, when Harry doesn't think he should have become an Auror anymore (seriously, JKR), and Severus is looking for some new exciting hobby to take up.Read the warnings, please.





	that's dangerous, try a date instead

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: To be read in a Hermione-esque voice. 
> 
> Don't try this at home, please. Seriously, the beloved Muggle movie, 'How to train your dragon' completely misrepresents how dragons interact with humans in real life. Do not attempt to fly on one, because you can get burned alive, sliced apart by claws, or simply shaken off and thrown into a building. And if your still not disencouraged, the author of this fic (which by every word written here seems more ridiculous and mundane and boring by comparison- But hey, it’s 100 words, both!) takes no responsibility for any dragon-riding related accidents.

"Oh."

"Oh indeed."

"I mean... You. You're alive!"

"A very astute observation."

"But you're... in Romania!"

"As are you, if I'm not mistaken."

"...So, what are you here for? Did you come to meet me? Some people do that, occasionally. 'Coz of the war. Call me a 'great hero'. Hmpf. Sorry, I'm babbling. You probably just wanted to see our legendary eggs."

"Only dunderheads seek you out for that, I'm sure. By the way, legends don't become dragon-tamers, Potter."

"Yeah, I know. It's usually the other way round."

"..."

"...So, would you like a ride?"

"Hm. Perhaps I could be persuaded.” 

 


End file.
